Predecible
by Lianis
Summary: Tengo algo que decirte: eres muy predecible. Oneshot, DHr.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**xxxxx-xx-x-xx-xxxxx**

_**Predecible**_

**_by_Lianis**

**xxx-x-x-xx-xxx**

Tengo algo que decirte: eres muy predecible.

Te levantaste antes que yo. Como siempre haces.

Es increíble cómo habiéndote quedado despierta hasta pasada la medianoche puedas haberte levantado tan temprano. Y yo me quedé despierto hasta que tú ya estuviste en tu cama. El problema es que yo sí soy normal. Yo sí necesito una cantidad razonable de horas de sueño.

Y habrás bajado a desayunar, y te habrás encontrado con tus muchachos. Y te habrán dicho alguna estupidez y tú te habrás reído. Sé que tienes la risa fácil... Pero ellos no son _tan_ ingeniosos.

Y te habrás servido té, y le habrás puesto cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, cinco si no hay pastel de fresas. Lo habrás revuelto por un largo rato mientras habrás repasado mentalmente si habías hecho toda la tarea para hoy. Y luego te habrás llevado la cuchara a tu boca, y no habrás notado cómo prestaban atención a este acto algunos chicos.

Como siempre haces.

Y tus muchachos habrán seguido hablando, pero tú no los escuchaste, porque tenías cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Ellos lo saben, pero fingen que no existen.

Y entonces habrán llegado las lechuzas. Y tú habrás sentido esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Pero habrás pretendido que no has visto a las aves hasta que alguna haya arrojado un paquete a tu mesa. Así retrasas el asunto. Y El Profeta habrá caído frente a ti. Y tú lo habrás abierto conteniendo tu respiración pero simulando que estás bostezando.

Como siempre haces.

¿Qué crees que tus muchachos no saben que también tienes miedo?

Y tu corazón se habrá achicado al ver la primera plana. Y habrás sabido que esto aun no termina. Y los tres se habrán abocado todo el resto del desayuno a leer la fatídica noticia.

Y al terminar, habrán soltado suspiros de resignación. Y habrás tratado de animarlos, de que no estén tan decaídos. Y luego, aparentando que no te afectó para nada, habrás dicho que debes ir a la biblioteca. Pero te habrás ido a llorar.

Como siempre haces.

Porque debes ser valiente frente a tus muchachos. Porque sabes que ellos están asustados. Y siempre has sido la racional del grupo. Y el miedo no es racional.

Pero tienes miedo.

Tienes miedo, y además eres débil. Tu fortaleza no es más que una coraza. Finges que no te importa. Pero te está matando.

Y lloras. Lloras por todos los que murieron y todos los que morirán. Y lloras por furia, y lloras por odio, y lloras por impotencia... Impotencia, porque sabes que, por más que pudieras hacer lo que quisieras hacer, no tendrías el valor. Porque no eres tan valiente como le quieres hacer creer a tus muchachos.

Y habrás llorado tanto que ya no habrás podido diferenciar si lo hacías o no.

Por más que quieras pretender ser indiferente, yo sé la verdad. Y sé que eres la persona más sensible que conozco.

¿Te dije alguna vez que eres la persona más sensible que conozco? Por supuesto que no. Jamás tuvimos alguna plática donde aquella declaración no quedara inapropiada.

Y habrás notado que estaba lloviendo. Y entonces habrás caminado bajo la lluvia. Y te encanta caminar afuera cuando llueve. Porque las gotas de lluvia se confunden con tus lágrimas. Y nadie podrá decir que has llorado.

Y te habrás alejado. Porque tampoco querrías ir con tu amigo gigante. Porque sabes que él no es ajeno a todo esto. Y desearías serlo.

¿Podrías, alguna vez, ser un poco egoísta?

¿Podrías por lo menos pretender que importas más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo?

Pero en ese momento, el único sentimiento dentro de ti es la impotencia; no el único. Pero si el más fuerte.

Y sentirás deseo de desquitarte. De que alguien te devuelva algo de lo perdido. Y sabrás que eso es imposible. Que quienes tienen que pagar no pagarán. Pero querrás tu modesta venganza.

Y entonces recurrirás a mí. Porque yo soy lo más cercano a todo lo que odias. Y soy tu chivo expiatorio. Entonces vendrás a mí.

Como siempre haces.

Y yo lo sé. Y te espero.

**xxx-xx-x-xx-xxx**

Y te veo entrar por la puerta. Y enseguida lo noto: estuviste llorando.

Y debo repetirlo: eres muy predecible.

Tienes la túnica hecha un bollo en tu mano. Tienes el uniforme mojado, completamente. Tu camisa se te pega a tu piel y se te nota tu sostén negro, sin encajes, no tienes de esos. Y tu pelo está hecho un total desastre. Y tus mejillas están rojas. Y tus ojos están hinchados.

Pero estás hermosa.

Y sabes que yo pienso que estás hermosa. Y no puedes entenderlo.

No puedes creer que haya chicos que se interesen en ti. No puedes creer que haya quienes fantasean con tu cuerpo desnudo. Pues sábelo: los hay.

A tu camisa se le desabrochó un botón de más. Y puedo ver parte de tu escote. No me estoy quejando. Y tus pezones están erectos luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Y estás temblando un poco. Y estás furiosa. Y no puedes esperar a gritarme. A insultarme. A decirme que me odias. Porque conmigo te desquitarás.

Como siempre haces.

Y te acercas lentamente, mirando el desorden sobre la mesa. Y yo finjo que continúo con mi redacción.

_-_¿Dónde está mi trabajo para McGonagall? –preguntas con voz queda. Y yo sé que has encontrado tu pretexto.

Levanto la cabeza y pretendo que no sé de qué me hablas. Sólo te enojas más.

Mentira. Ya estabas enojada.

_-_El trabajo en el que estuve trabajando a ayer a la noche y que había dejado _aquí_ mismo –me dices conteniendo la ira. Me demoro en contestar. Y eso justifica tu impaciencia.

_-_Lo corrí para tener lugar –te digo. Y noto cómo tomas aire.

_-_¿Y por qué tocas mis cosas? –preguntas, conciente de que aun no puedes estar enojada; no sería lógico.

_-_Necesitaba lugar –te digo. Y sé que ya no lo soportas.

_-_¡Pues no quiero que tus sucias y asquerosas manos toquen nada mío! –me gritas, perdiendo el control totalmente. Y sé que no hay vuelta atrás- ¡No puedo creer que alguien sea tan idiota como tu¿Por qué demonios no te buscas algo más interesante que hacer que meterte con mis cosas!

Mi cabeza se mantiene baja. No replicaré nada. Pero tampoco te miraré a los ojos. Ambos sabemos que esta es tu ruta de escape; es imposible que estés tan enojada por esto. Y sabes que lo sé. Y eso te enojará aun más.

Y, al ver que no levanto mi cabeza, corres con un brazo todos mis pergaminos de la mesa, haciendo que se caigan al suelo.

Así es. Sólo te enojaste aun más.

Eres tan predecible.

_-_¡Si quieres conservar todos tus miembros hasta tu graduación, no volverás a tocar nada mío! –me gritas- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo... ¡Merlín! Eres tan despreciable...

Y yo aun no te miro. Y quieres que te mire. Y quieres que te discuta. Pero yo no haré. Y eso sólo te enoja más.

_-_Eres un imbécil... –me dices apretando los dientes. Sé que contienes las lágrimas- Eres... Eres...

Levanto mis ojos hasta los tuyos. Y no los muevo. Estás sin palabras. Y yo me pierdo en tus ojos. Toda tu frustración se te nota en los ojos. Pero son ojos preciosos.

_-_Te odio –me susurras entre dientes. Y sé que es verdad. Pero también sé que es mentira. Y sabes que lo sé. Y eso te hace odiarme incluso más- Te odio... –me repites. Y yo sé que eso no basta para ti. Sé que desearías golpearme. Desearías desquitarte físicamente. Pero necesitas un pretexto.

¿Verdad?

Así que me levanto del sillón y me acerco a ti sin darte tiempo a reaccionar. Y pongo una mano en tu nuca y atraigo tu rostro hacia el mío. Y te beso.

Te beso como sólo te beso a ti. Te doy los besos que sólo te doy a ti. Y sabes que yo doy muchos besos. ¿Pero sabes que reservo estos besos exclusivamente para ti?

No. No lo sabes. Y quisiera poder decírtelo alguna vez. Pero sé que es imposible.

Y te permites disfrutar del beso por unos instantes. Porque sé que tu también lo disfrutas. Permites que todo lo demás desaparezca, sólo por unos segundos. Y yo sé que debo aprovecharlo.

Y, sin previo aviso, me apartas de ti con violencia y siento tu mano golpear fuertemente contra mi mejilla. Y te alejas caminando hacia atrás.

Ya está. Obtuviste lo que querías. Me golpeaste. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor. ¿Ya estás feliz? Lo sé... Es una pregunta estúpida.

Y los insultos comienzan otra vez. Y utilizas palabras que no sabía que supieras. Y te desesperas cada vez más, y sabes que esto no será suficiente. Tus ojos contienen las lágrimas y tiemblas. Y no creo que el frío sea el único responsable.

Y en este momento me odias más que nunca. Y al mismo tiempo no me odias. Y entonces te odias a ti. Y te sientes culpable de sentir lo que sientes. Te sientes una traidora.

De repente te quedas sin insultos. Y callas. Y llevas tus manos a tus ojos. Y comienzas a llorar. De nuevo.

Como siempre haces.

Y yo sé que sólo lloras frente a mí. Jamás lloras frente a tus muchachos. Para no hacerlos sufrir. Y lloras frente a mí porque no crees que a me importe... ¿Verdad? O lloras frente a mí porque no te importa que a me importe... ¿Verdad? O lloras frente a mí porque sabes que sólo yo puedo consolarte...

¿Vedad...?

Prefiero creer que es así...

Y lloras en silencio, bajando la cabeza. Y estás cansada de llorar. Odias que el llanto se haya convertido en tu acompañante. Y sabes que estás llorando frente a la última persona a la que deberías dejar que sepa que lloras. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

Y yo no soporto verte llorar.

Y sé que lloras mucho. Pero cuando lo haces frente a mí es demasiado.

Y entonces me acerco hacia ti. Me acerco despacio. Casi sin que lo notes. Y cuando llego junto a ti te rodeo con mis brazos. Y te abrazo. Y tú me dejas.

Como siempre haces.

Y sólo quiero que te olvides de todo. Sólo quiero que no llores más. Y te abrazo fuerte. Y siento tu cuerpo helado contra el mío. Y tu ropa empapada moja la mía. Y tus lágrimas se escurren por entre tus manos y mojan mi cuello. Y yo sólo te abrazo más fuerte.

Y es una sensación reconfortante... ¿Verdad? Y eso sólo te hace sufrir más. Porque te crees egoísta. Porque no deberías ser feliz en mis brazos. Porque, para ti y tus muchachos, yo soy un responsable de la noticia de hoy; indirectamente, claro. Y no deberías disfrutarlo.

Pero lo haces. Igual que yo.

Y yo también estoy harto de esto. Porque yo cumplo mi rol en mi vida. Y yo no debería estar abrazándote. Porque yo no estoy de tu lado. Y esto no debería importarme. Porque mi objetivo es que sufran. Pero me cuesta tanto verte sufrir...

Y lentamente dejas de llorar. Y cada vez tiemblas menos. Y entras de a poco en calor. Y por más que esta sea una situación trágica, sigo siendo humano y sigo teniendo instintos. Y tú sigues siendo hermosa.

Colo mis dedos por entre tu pelo mojado y lo echo hacia un lado. Y sé que tu echarás tu cabeza hacia allí también.

Y lo haces. Eres tan predecible.

Entonces llevo mi boca hacia tu cuello recientemente destapado, y lo beso apenas, acariciándolo con mis labios. Y siento tu cuerpo tensarse, y sé que te debates entre salir de aquí o quedarte.

Y te quedas.

Como siempre haces.

Y me levantas la cabeza y me besas. Y siento la sal de tus lágrimas secas en tus labios. Y hago que nos recostemos sobre el sillón. Y comienzas a desabrochar tu camisa con rapidez. Siempre eres tu la que comienza a desnudarse. Siempre debes hacerlo rápido. Como si se tratara de algún remedio. Y Merlín sabe que así es.

Pero sabes que no me gusta quedarme atrás. Así que me desabrocho mi camisa, aun sin quebrar el beso. Y tu sostén negro queda a la vista, y tus pezones están más erectos aun. Entonces te lo quito sin perder tiempo y mis manos acarician tus pechos mientras las tuyas se encargan de mi pantalón. Y te encanta demorarte en esa parte. Te encanta hacerme desear. Y tus manos rozan exactamente lo que deben rozar para que yo me vuelva loco. Y me estás volviendo loco.

Como siempre haces.

Entonces cierro mis ojos y suelto un gemido al tiempo que mis manos recorren tus piernas frenéticamente hacia tus muslos. Y entonces gimes también. Y te quito tus bragas y sólo entonces noto que aun traes tu falda puesta, así que te la quito.

Y te tengo desnuda frente a mi.

Y tu me quitas mis boxers.

Y nos volvemos a besar.

Y vuelves a llorar.

Como siempre haces.

Porque siempre lloras en esta parte. Y lloras en silencio, mordiéndote el labio. Y lloras entre los gemidos y los suspiros. Y lloras hasta que te llega el orgasmo. Y lloras hasta que mi cuerpo de desploma suavemente sobre el tuyo.

Entonces ambos recuperamos el aliento. Y nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que nuestros corazones no se oigan más. Y yo te miro a los ojos. Y tú no. Miras a un punto cualquiera por sobre mi hombro. Y sé que no me mirarás. Como también sé que jamás mencionaremos este asunto. Como también sé que la semana próxima El Profeta te dará una sorpresa igual a la de hoy.

Te levantas del sillón sin decir una palabra. Acomodas un poco tu pelo con tus manos, y te paseas frente a mi desnuda. Aun no me miras. Y levantas tus bragas y te las pones. Y te colocas tu falda. Y aun no me miras. Y te colocas tu camisa; no te pusiste el sostén. Pero te cuesta ponerte la camisa, porque está aun mojada. Y terminas de vestirte, y miras todo el lugar como si te estuviera faltando algo. Y miras a todos lados. Menos a mí.

Entonces, totalmente de súbito, te me acercas y me besas otra vez. Un beso mucho más duro y con más pasión que ninguno de los de antes.

Y el beso se termina, y aun no me miras. Y subes la escalera hacia tu dormitorio, para dejarme solo.

Como siempre haces.

Y mañana te levantarás antes que yo, irás a desayunar, te reirás con tus muchachos, comerás dos tostadas con mermelada de frutilla, irás un rato a la biblioteca, y tratarás de fingir que esto no pasó nunca. Pero no dejarás de pensar en esto. Y yo tampoco.

Y la semana próxima me odiarás un poco más. Pero recurrirás a mí.

Y yo lo sé. Y te esperaré.

Porque tú vendrás.

Como siempre haces.

_-_Eres tan predecible –susurro para mí. Pero sé que me oirás. Y quizás quería que me oyeras. Y me oyes.

Te quedas congelada a mitad de la escalera, sin moverte para nada. Y entonces te volteas con lentitud. Te volteas y me miras. Por fin. Me miras a los ojos. Y me miras por lo que parece una eternidad. Y el asomo de una sonrisa aparece en tus labios. Y sé que no hace falta que digas nada; te entiendo sin que lo digas.

Te volteas otra vez y terminas de subir la escalera. Y te fuiste sin decirlo. Pero yo te comprendí. Y eso sólo confirma lo que tratabas de decirme.

Quizás no es que tú seas predecible. Quizás yo te conozco demasiado.


End file.
